Truth
by val1
Summary: Obi-wan and Padme prepare to escape....Episode three specualtion


Truth

I have another fanfic that I hope you will enjoy. My part three to Always for you is nearly completed. Enjoying the new stories, the fanart and the site as always. Good work, everyone!

Summary: Obi-wan/Padme Fanfic!! Supposed to take place sometime in Episode 3, as Anakin has turned to he dark side, and Obi-wan struggles to protect Padme. Obi-wan and Padme are ready to escape, only to have _someone_ appear who has other plans. (Some spoilers) The song in the story is called _Everything_ by Lifehouse, it's a nice song, hope you'll listen to it!

Characters: Obi-wan, Padme, Emperor Palpatine, and a surprise character…

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the characters and _Star Wars_, while Lifehouse owns the song _Everything._

Rating: PG-13

Well, hope you enjoy, thanks!!

__

By Val** ;-)**

Truth

**__**

finally here  
once speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you

_"I have to get you out of here."_ She heard his voice tell her as he packed some of her belongings. For once, she saw a nervous Obi-wan. As she watched him, she sat on her bed, wondering what to say to him. Wondering how everything changed. She didn't change and neither did Obi-wan. _It was Anakin who changed._

Once her husband and her love, he was turning into, could she dare say, a monster? She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "What will happen?" She whispered, knowing this was only the beginning of chaos. Obi-wan looked at her and could sense her uncertainty. "I don't know, all I know is I have to get you far away from the Emperor and Anakin." Then, he turned away from her. She raised her head slowly. Padme tried not to cry, she believed in Obi-wan, she always did. She trusted him and always will. Obi-wan turned around and faced her. He looked deeply into her brown eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asked her as he offered her his hand. Padme gradually put her hand in his. "Yes." He tried to smile for her, to raise her hopes. "As long as we're in this together, it will be alright". Obi-wan wanted to reassure her and himself.

****

you are the light  
that's leading me to the place

For once, darkness was his friend, as Obi-wan along with Padme left her apartment. They were headed towards his ship, to escape and run from the madness that Anakin created. Cloaked in darkness, as they were ready to escape. He still held her hand protectively. She froze, looking at the ship, knowing what he intends to do. "We can't." She told him. Obi-wan turned around in confusion. "You know we have to." He told her, taking both her hands. He can't possibly understand my situation, she thought. "I do understand." He said refusing to let go of her hands. She tried to pull away from him.

"Look at me, Padme." She tried desperately to ignore him. "You are important to everyone." Obi-wan told her. She wouldn't listen to him. "No, I'm not", she yelled. Deep down she knew he wouldn't give up on her, or let her go. It is the way he is she thought, determined to the end. "Yes, you are." "Who am I important to? Because of me, he turned because of me. I could have done something…anything! You warned me months ago, I wouldn't listen to you. Now, look, because of me he's a monster, he doesn't even care. I'm losing everyone I care about." She was falling apart, as she yelled at Obi-wan. He didn't move, all he could say to he was "_You're important to me."_

where I find peace again

She heard the words he used, wondered if he meant them at all. "Don't say that." Finally he let go of her hands. She turned away looking at the bright full moon that shone on them. He was trying hard to understand her. With everything that happened, she has been through a lot. And if he could he would try to make it better for her. Yet, he was defenseless against fate. "Say what?" He asked, not willing to give up. "You can't tell me that…She paused, she wouldn't face him…couldn't face him. " You never approved of me". 

"And who told you this?' Obi-wan was completely baffled. "I don't wan to talk about this, she told him, hoping he would drop the subject. Of course, Obi-wan didn't, and he wouldn't because it obviously hurt her. "Why do you want to know?" She asked. Padme was looking at him now, still trying not to cry. "_It isn't true….that's why." _

you are the strength  
that keeps me walking

"Anakin told me. My evil husband who is willing to stand by Emperor Palpatine, and destroy everything….and everyone." Now, she was crying precariously trying to wipe the tears away. Warm tears streaming down her face, he wanted to comfort her. He still watched her, and asked, "And what did he say?" "He told me that you didn't approve of me and not to trust me, because I am a politician. Also, he said that you don't like me around Anakin and you". Padme told him, not willing to look into his eyes. 

But, then, despite her warnings, she looked into his eyes, she felt lost. She never noticed before just how handsome he is. Clear blue eyes, like Naboo's sky, a trusting smile…she stopped herself, this is her friend, and he is too dear to me, she told herself. He's not just handsome, he's kind and despite everything that has happened continues to stand by me, she thought. It bothered her to even think Obi-wan didn't like her. Why would it? She wondered. Even if she felt anything for him, timing was all wrong. Even if she told him how she felt, he would never feel the same. Even if she continued on…_loving him_, he wouldn't know, for once, just once she was a coward who refused to tell him.

****

you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting

"It is true. I don't trust politicians, I never trusted Palpatine. But Padme you are different." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I never said I didn't like you, or that I don't approve of you. I was worried you may distract Anakin at first." He paused. "But you did say you didn't want me around." She whispered lowering her head. "Not like that at all. " Obi-wan answered her. She wanted to escape, all this…this world. "Then you will tell me what you meant." 

****

you are the light to my soul  
you are my purpose

"I can't" He closed his eyes, hoping she'd leave it at that. "Why? Because the truth will hurt me". She told him, she was hurt, and he knew that. Padme turned away from him, ready to flee into the darkness of the night. He tried to reach out for her arm, but missed. She started to run, any chance to get away from him. "Wait." He yelled to her, chasing after her. Obi-wan would follow her forever, across fields, through space, anywhere. And I would do anything for her, he thought, _anything_….

****

you're everything

"Just leave, leave me." She yelled back, realizing he was catching up to her. She falls onto the tall grass. Seeing her trip, he finally catches up to her, and he kneels down to see if she was all right. "Are you okay?" He asked studying her intently. "Just go. Leave me, forget about me. Everyone else has. " Obi-wan watched a helpless Padme cry_. "I'm still here."_

****

and how can I stand here with you  
and not be moved by it

He told her stroking her face. "You pity me. "She whispered. "No, I don't. If you knew the truth…" He stopped, she opened her eyes. "I know you didn't want me around. "He continued stroking her delicate face. He had looked at her face many times before, just by looking at her face and feeling the smoothness, it made him speechless. "If you want to know, then fine. I didn't want Anakin to fall in love with you. Seeing both of you together, well…" he looked away from her face, ready to continue, _"It hurt." _

would you tell me how could it be  
any better than this

She froze, her eyes widened. Obi-wan used both his hand and as he rose up from the ground. He offered her his hand. "I won't let anything happen to you. I can't lose you. " He whispered. Still, shocked she just listened to him as he continued. "That's the truth. Anakin sensed your importance to me. I put you in danger." 

****

you calm the storms  
and you give me rest

Padme placed her hand in his, this time she would follow him. In silence, he led her back to the ship, still holding her hand tightly. Once at the ship, she stopped. "It's not your fault. We are in danger, because Anakin has turned to the dark side. "He listened to her voice, but recognized something else, something out of the ordinary. She noticed his discomfort growing. Oddly enough, he felt a cold breeze, knowing he felt his presence…_Anakin's presence_.

"What is it?" She asked. Obi-wan didn't answer, he looked around, and he could almost hear Anakin breathing. Clearly shaken, she places her hand gently on his cheek, yet he still doesn't look at her. "Obi-wan, you're scaring me. I'll go anywhere you want, and do anything you want, as long as you're with me." Padme told him, anything to get him to look at her with his electric blue eyes. A mysterious black figure soon appeared from the darkness. Obi-wan knew who it was, as he stared at him. _"You once said the same to me",_ the concealed man said.

**__**

you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fold

Quickly, she turns her head and notices a man watching them. She recognized that voice. "_Anakin?"_ She whispered. The figure came closer into the moonlight, revealing a furious Anakin. Obi-wan frantically pulled Padme closer to him, anything to protect her. "Surprised to see me, my wife?" He asked, looking at the way Obi-wan held Padme. It made him angry to see his wife with his former master and friend. "Care to answer the question?" He asked again, as Padme was too shocked to speak. "Anakin, what happened to you?" Obi-wan asked. "How dare you ask me anything. You know as well as I do, why I am here." Anakin spoke. Padme looked up to Obi-wan's face, she could see his heartache. _"Impressive. She doesn't know, does she?"_

you still my heart

Anakin's inquiry confused Padme. She wanted to ask them right then and there. "Does she even know that you think about her? Hmm? The expression on your face when she's with me?" A nakin cruelly taunted his former master. "Stop this now, Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled at him. "We can make this right, there's still a chance for you." Obi-wan pleaded with the evil young man, yet Anakin was enjoying himself immensely. "Does Padme know that you watch her all the time? That you admire her beauty? That you dream about her? _That you wish it was you who shared her bed?" _

when you take my breath away  
would you take me in take me deeper now

Obi-wan interrupted him, "Stop this". Still, Padme listened to Anakin's comments, and wondered if they were true. Could Obi-wan be in love with me? She wondered, as she stayed close to him. "Will you lie to me like always? Tell the truth, the whole truth. Tell me…_tell her_". 

****

and how can I stand here with you  
and not be moved by it

Anakin points his finger at Padme. "Well, my loving wife. Seems you have an admirer. Come on Obi-wan tell her, 

this is your chance." Anakin laughs. Padme looks at Obi-wan. He looks into her curious eyes and says nothing. Afraid, he was gravely afraid to say anything. "You're weak, Obi-wan. I knew that the first time I met you. You observe this gorgeous angel, and develop feelings for her, and do nothing. Because you are a coward, and then you let her marry another man. You stand by, do absolutely nothing. Padme, this is all true . Sorry you have to find out this way. But you have to know that the man who stands by you only _desires_ you!" Anakin laughs again.

****

would you tell me how could it be  
any better than this

"Stop this now, Anakin!" She yells, but Anakin is still grinning and is pleased, as he knows she doesn't believe him. Padme tries not to cry. "Oh my dear. Upset are we? It's all true, believe me it is. The choice is yours, my wife. Come with me or stay with him." Padme looks back at Obi-wan's face, she doesn't want to leave him, _ever_. "I'm staying here. " She tells him bravely. "So be it, if this is your destiny…stay here with a man who only wants you for you beauty and to hurt me. " Obi-wan has heard just about enough. "She's staying with me, Anakin." "Why would she do that, you pathetic fool?" Anakin asks. Obi-wan first looks at Anakin, and then to Padme. _"Because I love her."_

and how can I stand here with you  
and not be moved by it  
would you tell me how could it be  
any better than this

Anakin Skywalker froze, and the conniving smile fades. His master, the mighty Emperor, told him of this, warned him about the love that Obi-wan felt. Anakin just didn't want to believe that his former master could love Padme, but would only want her for her looks and to get even with him. He enjoyed mocking Obi-wan's attraction to Padme. But love, love was something else, something deep, something unwavering, and something _real_. Unfortunately, the truth had come out, and everything changed, again. Padme, surprised struggles to speak to Obi-wan. Their eyes meet. Noticing their unexpected joy, Anakin takes out his red lightsabre. Obi-wan recognizing Anakin's intentions, he pushes Padme away, and is hit on the arm with Anakin's lightsabre. A cut begins to bleed on Obi-wan's shoulder. Padme screams in horror, as Anakin gets ready to slash him again.

****

cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything… everything  
you're all I want  
you're all I need

With great difficulty, Obi-wan used the force and pushed Anakin back onto the grass. Padme was now at his side. "Obi-wan, you've got to be alright. You've done so much for me_. I_ _need you."_ He watches Padme stroking Obi-wan's face, and sees the suffering on her face _all for_ _him_. Anakin closes his eyes, and sees images of _Padme_ struggling to deny her feelings for Obi-wan. He sees her watching Obi-wan from her balcony at night, dancing with him at her wedding and giving him a hug, many hugs in fact. For the first time, Anakin realizes _Padme loves Obi-wan…and not him_. 

****

you're everything.. everything  
you're all I want  
you're all I need

So much rage inside boiling, wanting out…but Emperor Palpatine's voice echoes in his head. "Leave them, my young apprentice, we will seek revenge at a later time." Anakin doesn't want to listen to his new and powerful master, but does because he knows his revenge will come. He leaves them, but not before saying_, "This isn't over, Obi-wan Kenobi."_

and how can I stand here with you  
and not be moved by it  
would you tell me how could it be  
any better than this

Anakin disappears into the darkness, as Padme is still with Obi-wan. "He's gone." She whispers. _"He'll be back_. We've got to leave now, and meet Mace and Yoda." Padme helps him up, and he slowly looks into her enchanting eyes, as their faces become close. "I'm sorry." He says softly. "Shh"…she whispers. _"I love you, Obi-wan_." She tells him, as she leans over and kisses him. The kiss was absolutely intense, as they stood looking at each other for an instant. _"I know." _

would you tell me how could it be  
any better than this

The End!


End file.
